


February 27th

by Elsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cas's first birthday, M/M, dean baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean decides that today is as good a day as any to give Cas the birthday that he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	February 27th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNoir/gifts).



> For the wonderful Nikki. Happy birthday!

As Dean sits in the library of the bunker, a thought hits him.

When’s Cas’s birthday?

He rises from his chair, setting his laptop beside him and shutting the lid- piece of crap has been acting up all damn week. Dean leaves the library, clomping his way through the halls until he ends up outside the kitchen, popping his head in.

“Sammy?” he asks, and Sam turns his head, an annoyed expression on his face.

“I don’t care, Dean,” he tells him. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Just because the Mark is gone doesn’t mean you get to be such a bitch again,” Dean scoffs. Who would’ve guessed that angel grave crosses out the Mark of Cain? Certainly not Dean. Cas being mortal sucked, but at least now both of them will live full enough lives.

“Does so,” Sam retorts with a grin. Dean shakes his head.

“Listen, man, has Cas ever mentioned a birthday?” Sam frowns.

“A birthday? No. I think angels just… exist. They don’t really have a sense of time, y’know?” Dean nods thoughtfully.

“Well we should make him a birthday,” Dean states adamantly. Sam’s brows pull together.

“We can’t just pull a birthday out of our asses, Dean.”

“Sure we can! Cas is still knocked out- probably shouldn’t have gotten him drunk last night, but whatever. I can start on a cake, you go to the store and get the party supplies,” Dean tells him excitedly. Sam looks skeptical, like he doesn’t believe a word Dean is saying.

“And we’re just making today his birthday? With no say from Cas?” Dean shrugs.

“February 27th is as good a day as any, don’t you think?”

\--

Sam leaves for the store while Dean preheats the oven, getting started on the cake batter. He asked Sam to bring him back ‘a shit ton of icing’ and Sam rolled his eyes again. As Dean put on his apron and was elbow deep in batter, he realized that Charlie was around, and she might just want to come for this.

“Hello?” Charlie snaps hurriedly.

“Whoa, there, Charls, take it easy,” Dean says, phone balanced between his shoulder and his ear.

“Oh, sorry, Dean, I didn’t check the screen,” Charlie apologizes.

“No prob, Bob.”

“Stop saying that.”

“Never.”

“What do you want, Dean?”

“Sam and I are making today Cas’s unofficial birthday. You in for a party around five?” Dean asks, hope creeping into his voice.

“Yeah, sure. I don’t have anything going on anyways.”

“Perfect!” Dean exclaims.

\--

After two hours, the decorations are up, the cake is made, Charlie is there, and the three of them are hiding behind the desks in the library, waiting for Cas to finally wake up.

When, at long fucking last, they hear the sound of footsteps entering the library, they all spring up, yelling ‘SURPRISE!’ Cas stops, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“What… is this?” he asks, cautiously stepping closer, reading the large ‘Happy birthday!’ sign and suspiciously swiping his finger on the cake’s icing.

“It’s your first birthday party!” Dean tells him, grinning from ear to ear as he steps forwards. Cas shakes his head, stepping up to peck Dean’s lips.

“That’s very nice, Dean, but angels don’t have birthdays.”

“I know,” Dean says stubbornly, “that’s why we’re making today your birthday.” Cas frowns again.

“Why today?” he asks.

“Why not today?” Sam says, sliding his eyes at Dean, who grins.

“Exactly.”

\--

The party is a success. Cas eats too much cake, Charlie drinks too much gin, Sam scoffs at Dean as he tries to lick icing off of his nose. By the end of the night, Sam is in his room, Dean and Cas are sitting next to each other on the couch with Charlie passed out across them, drunk, Dean’s arm around Cas’s shoulder.

“So?” he asks.

“So what?” Cas replies.

“How was your first birthday?” Cas paused for a moment, before smiling.

“It was the best birthday I could have asked for. Thank you, Dean.”

And with that, Dean rested his head against Cas’s shoulder, yawning before he slowly fell asleep, Cas’s hands running idly through his hair.

“‘welcome, Cas,” Dean mumbled, before finally drifting off.


End file.
